Technical Field
The present technology relates to a pneumatic tire and particularly relates to a pneumatic tire whereby steering stability on snow of the tire can be enhanced.
Related Art
In a studless tire, a water film removing action on an icy surface is generated by disposing a plurality of sipes on a road contact surface of blocks, thereby improving braking ability on ice of the tire. The technologies described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-64699A and Japanese Patent No. 3180160 are known as a conventional pneumatic tire using such a configuration.
However, there is a problem in that steering stability on snow of the pneumatic tires needs to be improved.